TTV Channel
The TTV Channel (formerly thethreevirtues) is a LEGO news and entertainment group, primarily focusing on Bionicle and similar constraction franchises. Founded by Varderan in 2009 under the name iBZP as an open podcast for members of LEGO fansite BZPower, it branched out and became its own incorporated company as an LLC (Pandemic Panda LLC), including its own forum and news site. However, on March 15th, 2018, Pandemic Panda LLC was disbanded, and the group returned to being simply a group of friends rather than a company. Overview The TTV Channel is a LEGO-focused channel dedicated to bringing its viewers news and coverage of the company's themes. Originally dedicated to BIONICLE, the company has branched out into various different brands of LEGO. Other iinterests of the group include Overwatch. History TTV began back in 2009 under the name iBZP, made up of users on BZPower's discussion forum. Varderan was the founder, joined by users Starparu and Sideswipe, and were eventually joined by Mesonak, Eljay and Kini. After only nine episodes however, the iBZP Podcast closed down. Realizing that there was still potential for a LEGO themed podcast to succeed, Varderan branched out the focus of the podcast and, along with Mesonak and Eljay, re-branded it as "The Three Virtues Podcast". The podcast focused on general LEGO, but also had a strong influence of BIONICLE mixed in. Instead of managing the podcast himself, Varderan gave control to Mesonak, and he has managed the TTV Podcast ever since. As the years went on, several changes and several new faces appeared, including Jon, Venom, Phweffie and Tenebrae Invictus. All their content then moved to YouTube. In 2014 the group again rebranded as "The TTV Channel". Also in 2014, Takuma Nuva and Exxtrooper joined the group as new hosts. In Summer 2014, the first leak of BIONICLE's Second Generation emerged and TTV reported on it and gained instant popularity. As more and more leaks came out, their popularity amongst the community grew. In July 2014 TTV launched the TTV Message Boards, a forum where fans could interact and discuss LEGO. In 2015 the group continued to discuss and cover BIONICLE's second generation. In late 2015, the group decided to cease reporting on confidential leaks, despite the belief of some that such leaks were largely responsible for their newfound popularity. Although a number of fans dropped off because of this, their view count and subscriber rate continued to increase steadily. In 2016 Prpldragon joined the crew as a host and artist for the group. Tenebrae Invictus also returned from his hiatus while serving as a missionary. In August 2016, six members of the group, Mesonak, Varderan, Viper, Kahi, Venom and Eljay went to Brickfair Virginia, the first time that all six of them had met in one place. They would talk to fans and meet with them. They also saw Suicide Squad on August 5th of that year. , Venom, Eljay, Jon, Phweffie, and Mesonak]] During Brickfair, they also recorded their first video Podcast, Podcast 207. Since returning they have told numerous stories of the week and posted vlogs they took. In 2016, a few shows were introduced, such as The Brickfeed Podcast, Game Dev Tycoon, Undertale Let's Play and Matoran Escape with Meso and Viper. Only two of these shows remain, and one of them is currently on hiatus. Several shows were also discontinued this year, such as Don't Fight, TTV Talks, Product Showcase and the long-running Recap Reviews reached its conclusion. In October, the group took a hard hit when Vessel was "sunsetted" by Verizon, with most of the Vessel-exclusive shows being cancelled or going on hiatus. , Venom, Mesonak, Prpldragon, Jon, Exxtrooper, Tenebrae Invictus, Takuma Nuva, Avohkah Tamer and Varderan.]]In 2017, TTV launched a third podcast, Ninjagocast, dedicated to Ninjago discussion. Although it has continued through 2019, episodes of this series have typically only been recorded when the Ninjago TV show has been releasing episodes, usually over the course of a few weeks in the winter and summer. Additionally, their "Brickonicle" discussion from The TTV Podcast, reimagining BIONICLE as a System theme, was transformed into its own podcast, ''Brainstorm''.'' Most of the cast attended Brickfair in August 2017, namely Var, Meso, Eljay, Jon, Ven, Takuma, Exx, Prpl, Invi, and AT. Shortly afterwards, they held their final ''MakutaFest livestream event. Around this time, Eljay was fired from the company. In March 2018, Jon was fired, and the group dissolved Pandemic Panda to return the focus of TTV to their friendships with each other rather than to being a business. Soon, Eljay was welcomed back into the group, and the channel's content drastically changed. Brainstorm was cancelled, and only one episode of either The TTV Podcast or Brickfeed was recorded each week, instead of both. The Podcast Archive channel was repurposed as a Let's Play channel (now known as TTV Nerfed!). Only three members attended Brickfair in August 2018: Eljay, Invi, and the new member, deadmatoro. Long-time friends of the TTV group, Kini and Avohkah Tamer, returned to / debuted on the channel in fall 2018. Hayley, who had previously appeared on NinjagoCast, was also brought into the cast. The year 2019 marked the ten-year anniversary of the formation of the TTV group in the form of iBZP. To commemorate this, Eljay sought to fulfill his promise from years past by finally producing the BIONICLE-themed Minecraft machinima, BioCraft. In less than two months, he realized this dream thanks to many talented people in the TTV group and fandom, as well as the broader BIONICLE fandom. ''BioCraft: Chronicles'''' was released on YouTube on April Fools' Day 2019 as a reverse-prank. Every member of the cast managed to attend Brickfair in August 2019. During which, TTV held it's first podcast in front of a live studio audience. Members *Varderan - Founder/Former CEO, Graphics/Branding, Content Planning, Host *Mesonak - Podcast Manager, News, Editing, Content Planning, Host *Eljay - Host *Venom - Composing/Music Editing, Host *Takuma Nuva - Web Development, Host *Phweffie - Host *Exxtrooper - Host *Tenebrae Invictus - Host *Prpldragon - Host *deadmatoro - Host *Avohkah Tamer - Host *Kini - Host Shows Current *The TTV Podcast'' (2010-) - Hosted by Mesonak *''Invictus Analysis'' (2013-2014; 2016; 2018-) - Hosted by Tenebrae Invictus *''The Brickfeed Podcast'' (2016-) - Hosted by Exxtrooper *''Brainstorm'' (2017-) -Hosted by Varderan *''Ven's M.O.C. Spotlight'' (2014-) - Hosted by Venom *''On Ebay Today'' (2013-2014; 2016-) - Hosted by Venom *''Ninjagocast'' (2017-) - Hosted by Eljay *''Retired Reviews'' (2018-) - Hosted by Eljay *''Invi's Impulsive Inspection'' (2018-) - Hosted by Tenebrae Invictus Past *''MNOG with Meso'' (2014) - Hosted by Mesonak and Eljay *''MNOG2 with Meso'' (2015) - Hosted by Mesonak and Eljay *''VNOG with Meso'' (2015) - Hosted by Mesonak and Eljay *''Undertale Let's Play'' (2016; Vessel Exclusive) - Hosted by Varderan and Prpldragon *''BIONICLE Set Previews'' (2014) - Hosted by Varderan *''Recap Reviews'' (2013-2016) - Hosted by Eljay *''Don't Fight'' (2015-2016) - Hosted by Jonathan Juan and Eljay *''Game Dev Tycoon'' (2016; Vessel Exclusive) *''Product Showcase'' (2015-2016) - Hosted by Varderan *''Recent Reviews'' (2014-2017) - Hosted by Eljay *''Biotalk Bookclub'' (2015-2016) - Hosted by Varderan *''BIONICLE Autopsy'' (2013-2016) - Hosted by Varderan *''Matoran Escape with Meso and Viper'' (2016) - Hosted by Mesonak and Phweffie *''Top Tens'' (2015-2017) - Hosted by any cast member *''TTV Talks'' (2015-2016; 2017-) - Hosted by any cast member *''Reply!'' (2017-) - Hosted by Varderan *''Art Farts'' (2017-2018) - Hosted by Prpldragon *''TTV Reviews'' (2017-2018) - Hosted by Varderan Standalone Productions *''BioCraft: Chronicles'' (2019) Upcoming *Eljay's Remixed Reviews (2019) Cancelled *''On Air'' - Hosted by Jonathan Juan *''History of BIONICLE'' - Hosted by Phweffie Category:TTV Cast Category:TTV Podcast Category:TTV Channel